Effie Newsome
Effie Newsome is Ruth Newsome's dear, dear, dear, dear cousin of the Wexford Newsomes, introduced in Season 12 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Clare McConnell. Character Arc - Season 12 'My Big Fat Mimico Wedding * Effie Newsome of the Wexford Newsomes is not too well off, but still a Newsome and divorced. * Effie is the Ruth Newsome's matron of honor. Playing matchmaker for George Crabtree, Ruth eagerly introduces her to Henry's best man, but Effie immediately informs George, "I just got out of one marriage, I'm hardly looking to race into another." * Upon finding Crabtree's lost best-man speech, Effie holds it hostage, saying she'll only return it if George will do a small favour for her: find a set of heirloom pearls. When he refuses, she taunts with, "then I suppose I'll have to tell Ruth about Roger..." '' Drowning in Money '' *'Effie' is representing a cousin of hers, Marty Erskine, who is suing George Crabtree for faulty brake work done on his motorcar that resulted in serious injuries. Because Henry Higgins-Newsome had recently been hired to Bloom and Crabtree Autoshop, Effie is predisposed to place the blame on her new relative. *'Effie' later accosts Crabtree while he's grabbing a hot dog, telling him that her client had limited the recompense to medical expenses and car repair. Crabtree takes umbrage at her comments towards Higgins to the point where he refuses a settlement. *'Effie' later answers Crabtree's summons to Sally Singers' Dance Hall, apparently agreeing to settle out of court, but not before he offers her a dance inside. They subsequently bump into Marty, who was completely uninjured. As Crabtree excused himself, an upset Effie slaps her cousin and drags him out of the hall. ''Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 *'Effie Newsome''' arrives at the Station House on a mission. George asks if it is to sue him again. She informs him that she is on a professional errand as she is articling for the Crown Attorney: She is tasked to research all files on the enforcement of the Chinese laundry tax. George asks, "What did you do wrong?" *Nothing, in fact, Effie Newsome has reached the top of her class. "Well, trust a lawyer to work that into the conversation," retorts Constable Crabtree to which Miss Newsome counters with, "Trust a constable to take offence." *This is a plum assignment for her so she intends on doing her best work, give her the records and she assures him that she shall be on her way. Afraid not, Constable Crabtree informs Miss Newsome that the files can not be taken out of the Station House. As a result, they spend some time together at the Station House – sharing George's desk in the end. ''Darkness Before the Dawn Part 2 *George seeks '''Effies help in order to clear John Brackenreid's name and take down the corrupt people behind everything. He asks her if she could find him some documents, and though hesitant, she agrees. *'Effie sends George's new manuscript to the Deakons of Canada, without his knowledge. Upon finding this out, George meets up with her, angry at the fact. She tells him to rip it up. ''"It's obvious you're too afraid to write the rest of your book. Because if you do and it's not any good, it'll prove you're not a real writer." ''George claims he's already a real writer, but '''Effie '''disagrees. *At the end of the episode, George finds '''Effie '''packing up her desk, as she's been fired for her previous action of gethering confidential files for him. '''Effie '''has recieved an offer for a new job already– a defense firm in London. However, she has declined, wanting to convince them to open a branch in Toronto as there's a lot of crime in the statisics. Hearing that she'll be staying, George asks if she'd like to have dinner sometime. ''"Are you courting me?" ''Effie asks. "I suppose that..." ''George starts, but she cuts him off with, ''"Good. Then let's start with lunch". 1203 Effie Newsome (Clare McConnell).png|My Big Fat Mimico Wedding 1208 Drowning in Money Effie.png|Drowning in Money 1217 Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 George and Effie.png|Darkness Before the Dawn Part 1 Season 13 Troublemakers * '''Effie Newsome attends the suffragette's speech and assists Dr. Ogden after the explosion. * Effie's relationship with George has been consummated. * At Scott's Diner, Effie tells George that Mr. Clark has plans to commit almost exclusively to defence law, and he wants her to assist him. A new job? "Why not? There are very few lawyers who defend people accused of crime." George points out for good reason, "...there are very few people accused of crimes that didn't commit them...", she replies, "Well, not all police officers are as competent as you." * When George bulks at submitting his manuscript to her publisher friend, Effie is persistent and eventually walks him, with manuscript in hand, to the publishing house doorstep. ''Bad Pennies * Prodigal Father * 'The Killing Dose' * One morning at her place, '''Effie' asks George to solve the mystery behind Mr. Vickers' stolen rent money. George reminds her if he starts investigating a case in her building, the neighbours will start to recognize him and her superintendent might put an end to their visits. Effie believes when people are in need, "we can't refuse them help out of fear of being inconvenienced". * Then, Effie finds a letter from Watson-Cook publishing on the table – An offer on George's manuscript: They've had a book withdrawn and they need a replacement and want to publish right away. But George is not entirely sure it's ready and changes the subject. * He asks if Mr.Vickers is the one who brought brownies last week, who's sweet on her? He's a kindly old man who enjoys baking and can't afford to pay his rent twice. "Are you really worried about helping people in need, or are you worried about losing these brownies?" Effie admits to both actually. In the Company of Women * 1309 The Killing Dose Crabtree (Jonny Harris) and Effie (Clare McConnell).png|The Killing Dose 1316 Dr. Julia Ogden (Helene Joy) and Effie Newsome (Clare McConnell) outside Harper Hair Salon.PNG|In the Company of Women Trivia * Gallery Category:Season Twelve Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Thirteen